With the proliferation of more robust wireless communications systems, advancements of wireless handheld electronic communication devices are becoming more feasible. Handheld electronic communication devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld electronic communication devices include mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Graphical user interfaces (GUI) are common to handheld electronic communication devices such as cellular telephones, smart telephones and wireless PDAs. GUIs are useful for enabling direct user interaction with user-selectable target images on a display of a handheld electronic communication device. GUIs are also used to adjust notification settings of the handheld electronic communication device. Notification settings such as volume and vibration settings are important to the functionality of handheld electronic communication devices. Current GUIs comprise a plurality of separately displayed notification modules for adjusting notification settings (one for adjusting volume settings and one for adjusting vibration settings).